Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Continued
by Jessica Evans
Summary: I wrote this after I saw the movie CA2 because the idea popped into my head. Takes place after the movie premier of ME2. Hope you like it, I don't usually write about this.
1. After The Movie Premier

:: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle ::  
  
:: I usually don't write about this kind of stuff, but after I saw Charlie's Angel: Full Throttle, I decided to write this ending because it just came into my head after the movie was over. So, enjoy! ::  
  
:: Chapter One ::  
  
An hour and forty-five minutes flew by while Dylan, Alex and Natalie and their friends watched the premier of "Maximum Extreme 2". However, throughout the entire movie Dylan's mind was questioning one thing: The Thin Man. She could not understand why he had come back and helped them instead of trying his hand at killing them. The thought that confused her the most was why he had kissed her and the final thought before the movie had ended was what he was going to say before her idiotic ex-boyfriend stabbed him and sent him flying down at least twenty stories.  
It was later in the after party when Dylan's thoughts came out to play. She and Natalie were drinking their champagnes while watching Alex and Jason taking publicity photos. Natalie glanced over at Dylan and noticed her tension building up.  
"Dylan, what's going on in that head of yours?" Natalie asked placing her champagne on the table ready to comfort her friend. Dylan opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she thought more about what had happened earlier. "Come on, Dylan, you can tell me."  
"I just keep thinking about the Thin Man," Dylan finally blurted out biting her tongue after the words were released and began dancing with the air.  
"I kind of figured that," Natalie replied placing her arm around Dylan's. "You have been acting strange ever since he-" Natalie bit her lip wondering if she should speak the words or not. Dylan turned towards her curiously.  
"Since he what?" she asked truly wanting to know what her friend was thinking.  
"Since he kissed you," After Natalie spoke the words her face went from comfort to confusion for she did not even understand why he had kissed Dylan. "I mean, what was that all about?"  
"I don't know, but the thing that puzzles me the most," Dylan started leaning in closer towards Natalie. "Is that he was trying to tell me something. He was just about to speak when-" Dylan felt the tears coming out, but she fought them back with all her might. "When you-know-who killed him." Natalie could feel Dylan's pain building up inside of her, but being a fighter she knew she would fight it back. Dylan motioned Natalie's arm off her back and sniffled softly. "Listen, just tell Alex that I decided to go home early. I'll see you later."  
"Dylan?" Natalie called towards her friend who just held her hand up telling Natalie to back off. Dylan stumbled past Alex who called her name, but Dylan did not respond. Alex stared at Dylan curiously as she left the building. Natalie walked over to Alex who turned.  
"What's the matter with Dylan?" Alex asked looking back towards the door hoping Dylan would come back.  
"She doesn't feel well," Natalie heard herself tell the little white lie, but she knew Dylan would not want everyone comforting her about the Thin Man, whom she herself did not even understand why she was feeling this way.  
  
Dylan sat on her soft couch staring out the window. The moon shone through the window shimmering Dylan's watery eyes. She had been sitting there since she got home her arms wrapped tight around her legs. In her right hand she held a piece of the Thin Man's hair, which she had received on the roof that night. Dylan then buried her face between her arms and cried.  
  
At the hospital, that very moment, paramedics yelled and ordered for medicine. They were pushing a stretcher where the Thin Man was laid upon. Moments later, the doctors had him in the emergency room operating in anarchy. The whole while, Dylan's auburn hair rested tight in between his fingers.  
  
It was three in the morning when Dylan's phone echoed throughout the apartment. Moaning and holding her head Dylan slowly sat up in bed wondering who was calling so late. Slightly dazed she reached for the phone and picked it up.  
"Yeah?" Dylan mumbled out hoping the person on the other line would understand her.  
"Dylan Saunders?" The soft, calm voice made Dylan want to fall asleep.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry to disturb you so late. A few hours ago we found a man in an alleyway." Dylan's eyes began to open more when the doctor continued. "He was in critical condition with a stab wound. When we brought him in he was holding a strand of red hair and had a picture of you in his pocket."  
"I'll be right over," Dylan yelled out before the doctor could continue and hung up the phone.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Dylan arrived at the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. The smell had always got to her, but she hurried through the halls not even thinking about the smell. She stepped up to the nurses station and asked for Doctor Perkins. Running up to the second floor where the nurse said Doctor Perkins was Dylan suddenly grew hope and happiness inside of her.  
"Dr. Perkins?" Dylan shouted when she noticed a woman in a white coat standing by a window. Dr. Perkins glanced in the direction her name came from and smiled.  
"Ms. Saunders," Dylan stopped running and sped walked to the doctor.  
"You called me about a man-"  
"Yes, follow me," Dr. Perkins led Dylan to a window looking in on room 214. Dylan's eyes widened when she saw the Thin Man laying helplessly upon the bed. Dr. Perkins then started to explain. 


	2. He's Alive

:: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Continued ::  
  
:: Chapter Two ::  
  
Dylan looked upon the Thin Man laying on the hospital bed while Dr. Perkins slowly and carefully explained what had happened.  
"The paramedics found him in an alley. He was lying underneath a second man and both had serious stab wounds to the chest. The man on top was dead when the paramedics arrived. The sword went right through his heart." Dylan slightly smiled when she heard about her ex-boyfriend's death. He finally received what he had come for. Dr. Perkins then continued. "The man underneath, this man, was not completely dead. The sword had just missed his heart and hit no major arteries. He had a severe coconscious from the fall and should have died, but," Dr. Perkins stopped giving off a slight giggle. Dylan turned and looked at her.  
"What?" Dylan asked wondering why the doctor was laughing about a man almost dying.  
"I believe this man had an angel watching over him tonight," Dylan and the doctor exchanged smiles as Dylan turned back and looked at the Thin Man. Dylan felt proud, for she could have been that angel watching over him.  
Ten minutes later, Dylan was back on floor one with Dr. Perkins. She was filling out a form for the Thin Man's release.  
"So he can return home tonight?" Dylan asked placing down the pen and handing the papers back to the doctor.  
"Yes, you can come back around seven and bring him home," Dylan smiled and cheerfully left the hospital.  
  
The next morning, Dylan, Natalie and Alex arrived at the Townsend agency. Bosley was chilling in the lounge chair, his feet resting peacefully on top of the desk.  
"What's happenin' angels?" Bosley shouted as the three entered the room.  
"Good morning, Bosley," the three responded in their usual cheerful tone. It was then nine on the dot when the phone rang. Bosley walked over and answered as Charlie's voice flowed through the new speaker box.  
"Good morning, angels,"  
"Good morning, Charlie," Dylan, Alex and Natalie replied.  
"Sorry to inform you angels, that there is no recent mission, but I still called all of you in today to congratulate you on your latest victory."  
"Thank you, Charlie," the three angels replied together.  
"All right, all this talking at the same time is getting creepy!" Bosley shouted as the three angels laughed along with Charlie.  
"Oh, Bosley," all three replied with Charlie entering in as the fourth. Bosley covered his ears, hummed to himself and began to pace around the room.  
"So angels, you are free until the next mission is bought upon us," Charlie explained as the three angels thanked Charlie and then he was gone.  
"So, Dylan, are you feeling better?" Alex asked remembering why she left last night. Dylan looked at curiously, glanced at Natalie who had a guilty look on her face and then returned to Alex.  
"I'm fine," Dylan replied smiling slightly. "Just too much excitement last night."  
"Oh, I know what you mean, with the Thin Man and everything," Natalie and Dylan looked at each other feeling completely guilty about lying to Alex. Dylan felt more guilty than Natalie since she was the one taking the Thin Man home that night. Before she knew it, it was seven and Dylan had gone off to the hospital.  
  
It was eleven when Dylan pulled into her driveway with the Thin Man in the passenger seat. Not surprisingly, he did not speak a word. Dylan unlocked her door and guided the Thin Man into her house. Her couch was made up for him to sleep on. Dylan helped him sit down and went back to closing her door.  
"Okay," she started releasing a long heavy sigh. "Welcome to my house. Through there is the kitchen, the bathroom and finally my room is the last one down that way. Need anything?" The Thin Man just sat and looked around as Dylan gasped and jumped up causing him to look her way. "Oh, I almost forgot." Reaching into her bag she pulled out a bottle of medicine. "You have to take these twice a day, before bed and when you wake up. I think their pain killers, but I'm not sure. Please take them." Dylan gave the bottle to the Thin Man who just held it tight in his hand. His left arm was in a sling due to the stab wound and he had a few bruises on his face from the fall, but besides that Dylan noticed that he was in great shape. "All right, well I'm going to bed so just make yourself comfortable and try to get some sleep."  
As Dylan headed off to her room the Thin Man looked around before taking one of the pain killers and swallowing it without water. He then thought long and hard about Dylan and how he had survived. 


	3. My Name Is Colin

:: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Continued ::  
  
:: Chapter Three ::  
  
It was eight in the morning when Dylan's door echoed a knock. She quietly walked over and greeted two concerned faces. Natalie and Alex walked inside looking around wondering why Dylan sounded so protective on the phone.  
"Dylan, what's going on?" Natalie asked still looking around.  
"Shh," Dylan replied as Alex and Natalie glanced at each other curiously. They then charged Dylan bringing her over to the couch. Natalie placed her hand on Dylan's head and Alex felt her heart. "No, guys-"  
"Head is cool," Natalie stated.  
"Heart beating is normal," Alex said.  
"What's going on?" the two asked Dylan at the same time. Dylan let out a slight sigh as she stood and faced Alex and Natalie who inched closer together.  
"I haven't been completely honest with you two," Dylan began. Dylan glanced at her bedroom direction then back at Alex and Natalie. "The other night I got a call from the hospital. They told me how they found two men in an alley with serious stab wounds to the chest." Dylan constantly glanced in her bedroom direction and back at the other two. "I went to the hospital and they explained how they found the Thin Man and my ex in the alley."  
"Yeah, they both died," Alex said shrugging her shoulders. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"It has to do with everything," Dylan replied taking one more look in her bedroom direction.  
"Why do you keep looking that way?" Natalie asked raising to her feet with Alex following.  
"Look you guys, something happened that night of the premier,"  
"I'm going to check out your room," Natalie started towards her room and Dylan tried to stop her but failed. Natalie opened the door and she and Alex almost fainted at what they saw. The Thin Man was sleeping in Dylan's bed. "Dyl-" Dylan covered Natalie's mouth before she yelled and closed the door and led the two back into the living room. Natalie pushed her hand away and demanded to know what was going on.  
"Dylan, you have Creepy Thin Man in your bed!" Alex started. "I thought he died, what is going on?"  
"The sword just missed his heart, no arteries were injured, coconscious from the fall, a few bumps and bruises, besides that he's alive," Dylan blurted out sitting on the couch after she spoke it. Natalie and Alex looked at each other and then sat down beside Dylan whose tears slid down her cheeks. "The doctor believed that an angel was watching over him that night. You guys he helped us. They called me because he had a picture of me. I had to do it."  
"Dylan, just because he helped us doesn't mean he is suddenly good," Natalie started.  
"He could kill you in your sleep if he has the chance," Alex added. Dylan heard the concern in their voices, but was not going to give up.  
"No," Dylan replied standing up. "I'm not letting him go until he explains to me what he is trying to pull." Natalie and Alex glanced at each and Dylan could tell that their expressions read "crazy". "Just don't tell Bosley or Charlie. I want to do it. And please you guys, I need all the support I can get."  
Natalie and Alex looked at each and the both rose to their feet. Without hesitation that hugged Dylan reminding her that they will always support her.  
  
A few hours later Dylan returned home from shopping and as she opened the door she noticed the Thin Man staring out the window.  
"Hey," Dylan said slightly cheerful. "How you feeling?" She wasn't expecting an answer but it was worth to try it. Dylan put her bags on the table and walked over to him. She noticed he had taken the sling off. "I see those pain killers must be working." Dylan placed her hand on his and soon the two were sharing another passionate kiss. It was soon interrupted. Dylan felt the Thin Man's hand moving towards her hair. "Oh, no you don't!" Dylan pulled away and walked over to her fireplace where upon the mantle sat a strand of her hair. "Here, I saved it for you." The Thin Man took the hair and as usual moved it about his face smelling its beauty. It was at this time when Dylan needed to start the questioning.  
"Why did you help us?" The Thin Man stopped moving the hair and placed it in his front pocket when the question came from her lips. "Why did you save us?" Dylan could not stop, the questions kept coming out. "Why did you kiss me?" When the Thin Man failed to answer any of the questions Dylan rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What's your name? Where were you born? What don't you talk?" The last question was loud and caused the Thin Man to turn. Dylan walked a few inches away with her arm crossed. "I don't even know why I try." As she was about to walk away she was interrupted and suddenly stopped by a second voice in the room.  
"Colin," Dylan turned and looked at the Thin Man.  
"What?"  
"Colin," the Thin Man swallowed slightly. "My name." 


	4. The Guardian Angel

:: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Continued ::  
  
:: Chapter Four ::  
  
"Your name is Colin?" Dylan finally said after he heart jumped to her throat when she heard words come from the Thin Man's mouth.  
"Yes," his voice was soft yet deep and sent a chill down Dylan's back for hearing it for the first time.  
"Why don't you ever talk?" Dylan asked truly wanting to know the truth.  
"I-" Colin stopped as Dylan sat on her couch expressing the mood that she wanted to know. Colin thought about speaking, but finally he regained his courage and continued. "I was always a shy child. When I went to the orphanage the other kids made fun of me so I stopped talking. As I grew up they grew scared of me and that's when I realized people were more frightened of the silent type than they are of the talkative type." Dylan sat there thinking to herself how it was possible that all these words were coming from his mouth. "Since you and the others defeated Knox I began following you."  
"You followed me?" Dylan asked making sure she was receiving his story right.  
"Yes," Around this time Colin had made his way towards the couch and sat down next to Dylan. "Whenever possible I followed you almost everywhere figuring out a way to take the angels down." Dylan looked down and heard Alex's voice explaining how it was impossible for the Thin Man to become good. "But, when I followed you during one of your missions, I took one glance at you and discovered something I never thought I would discover." Dylan was still looking down and suddenly Colin placed his hands on her face and guided it to look right back at his. "This is what I was trying to say that night at the premier." Dylan closed her eyes for a brief moment wondering if he was going to say what she thought. "I knew about Madison's plan before you." Dylan was shocked. Colin released his hands from her face and rose to his feet moving towards the fireplace. "She knew of my dealings with Knox and came to me and asked me to help her."  
"Madison asked you to help her?"  
"But I declined and she almost had me killed, but I got away,"  
"Why would you decline her if you knew she would have then tried to kill you?" Dylan asked now raising to her feet.  
"Because I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you anymore," Dylan froze at the last statement Colin spoke. Her mind was still processing it as he moved over to her. "That's right, Dylan, I also realized that I love you, ever since the mission where you guys stopped the bomber from exploding the children's hospital."  
"That was almost three months ago!" Dylan was completely shocked until something inside of her began to grow.  
"I know and ever since then I have watched over you guys, helping you in anyway, without you seeing me," Colin then smirked slightly. "The motor- cross rally did not happen as I wanted it to." Dylan was glancing down towards the floor. Colin looked at her oddly. "Dylan, say something." Dylan was silent for sometime until she smiled and looked up right into Colin's eyes.  
"You love me?  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too," Dylan heard the words from her mouth and knew they were true since she was speaking from her heart at that moment and not her head. Colin and Dylan exchanged smiles before they proceeded to kiss, which led all the way to the bedroom.  
  
The next morning in the Townsend agency, Natalie, Alex, Bosley and Charlie, on the speaker box, of course awaited for Dylan who all called them in.  
"What is so important that would make Dylan call us all in for?" Charlie asked the other two angels.  
"I'm not sure, but I think I know," Natalie replied smiling slightly wondering if the kiss between Dylan and the Thin Man meant more. Suddenly a knock came from the two walnut doors. Dylan then opened the doors smiling from ear to ear.  
"Good morning," she said.  
"Good morning, Dylan," Natalie, Alex, Charlie and Bosley responded together.  
"So, Dylan, what is so important that you needed us all together?" Charlie asked eager to know what was going on.  
"Charlie, how do mind accepting a new member of the agency?" Dylan asked while glancing over at Natalie and Alex. Dylan passed a wink towards them and right away they knew it had something to do with they-knew-who.  
"Well, Dylan, would this be another angel?" Charlie replied curious about this new person.  
"Not exactly, but they are great with combat and extremely dangerous with a sword."  
"Sounds like a good member to help you with the missions, well at least in the combat part. Does she wish to become an angel?"  
"Oh, no, Charlie, he wants to become a guardian angel over the three of us."  
"I thought that was my job?" Bosley shouted out pretending to get emotional.  
"Bosley, we still love you," Natalie responded walking over to give him a hug.  
"Bosley, you don't mind sharing your field, do you? This person could go out and help the angels with combat against our enemies," Charlie asked as Bosley went back to normal.  
"Not at all," Bosley responded cheerfully. "Bring in the lucky fellow." Dylan smiled and turned towards the door. She motioned for the person to come and he did. Suddenly, Bosley was shocked and Natalie and Alex smiled when the Thin Man wrapped his arm around Dylan's back.  
"The Thin Man," Natalie, Alex and Bosley said together, Bosley's tone less cheerful than Natalie and Alex's.  
"Ah, right on time, Colin," Charlie congratulated from the speaker box.  
"Thank you, Charlie," Colin replied smiling. Natalie, Alex and Bosley blinked a couple of times when they heard him speak.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Dylan asked turning towards Colin.  
"Colin came to me several months ago and I gave him permission to watch over you angels during your missions. It was only a matter of time before I entered him into the agency," Charlie explained. Dylan turned towards Colin and hit him gently.  
"You didn't tell me that," she said.  
"Another little surprise," Colin replied placing his hand on her face as the two shared a kiss. Natalie and Alex watched the two and were happy that Dylan had finally found someone who all her loved ones liked and trusted.  
  
:: Well, that was it. Sorry if there were a few spelling or grammar errors. Like I said, I usually never write stuff like this, but after the movie this idea popped into my head and I had to get it down on paper. Hope you liked it. If not, oh well, I enjoyed it. Review if you feel like. Later! ::  
  
:: Don't forget to check out my other FanFiction by looking up pen name: Jesse2. E-mail address: VampyrJesse87@aol.com. Later! :: 


End file.
